Infants have been observed for centuries biting on all types of objects during the period known as “teething”. This has been interpreted as a way of “relieving” the pain presumed associated with the process. As teething typically occurs during infant ages 5 months to 24 months, the pressure areas may be the gum pads (alveolar ridges), the erupting or newly erupted teeth, or a combination of both teeth and gums. A “teether” is a device that is designed to be chewed on by an infant to address teething-related issues.